There has always been a problem transferring hubcaps of different sizes or styles to wheels of different sizes or styles. The present invention includes a pair of brackets by which a hubcap may be retained to wheels of different sizes or styles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,193,106, issued on Mar. 12, 1940, to George Albert Lyon, discloses ornamental member fastening means, using spring clips, which are distinguishable from the rigid brackets of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,298,669, issued on Oct. 13, 1942, to Edward L. Wood, discloses a wheel trim securing means, using a plurality of circumferentially radially resilient retainer springs, which are distinguishable from the rigid brackets of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,386,231, issued on Apr. 23, 1943, to George Albert Lyon, discloses a wheel structure, for retaining an ornamental cover, i.e., a hubcap, with resiliently flexible cover members, which are distinguishable from the rigid brackets of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,304, issued on Dec. 31, 1957, to Harry J. Horn, discloses a vehicle wheel cover, with spring clips for connecting the cover to the wheel, which are distinguishable form the rigid brackets of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,638, issued on Sep. 11, 1984, to Thomas Bartylla, discloses a hubcap attachment, with a circular belt adjustable around an axle hub, which is distinguishable from the brackets of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,100, issued on Feb. 16, 1988, to Anthony J. Patti, discloses a vehicle wheel cover assembly and attachment, which the hubcap attached to a wheel cover disc fastened to the wheel using U-shaped clips. The present invention is distinguishable in that is does not require that another disc be attached between the wheel and the hubcap, and its brackets are shaped differently from the U-shaped clips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,414, issued on Jan. 23, 1990, to Alvin R. Fleming and John Chiodo, discloses a wheel cover attachment assembly, with the engagement clip members that are attached to a hubcap, and the detent members that fit within the clip members and hold the hubcap in place by pressing outward against a wheel rim. The present invention is distinguishable in that it is bolted to the wheel, and each bracket has only one piece.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the present invention as claimed.